


The fox spark

by BigFriendlyDog



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Bad Friend Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Nogitsune Stiles Stilinski, Possessed Stiles Stilinski, Stiles hated, Work Up For Adoption, stiles pushed out pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:48:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29605497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigFriendlyDog/pseuds/BigFriendlyDog
Summary: Stiles pushed out pack his dad hates him the nogitsune possesies him
Kudos: 2





	The fox spark

Stiles pushed out pack and gets possessed by the nogitsune


End file.
